


No, He's not crying. Thank you very much

by Xiuminion2210



Series: OT8 poly AU [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, some members are barely there sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiuminion2210/pseuds/Xiuminion2210
Summary: Minho is not sick, he's just hot. None of the members have to worry for nothing.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone
Series: OT8 poly AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917358
Kudos: 47





	No, He's not crying. Thank you very much

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!! It has been so long. I am sorry to anyone who was waiting for an update.

Minho woke up to a slight headache and knew the day was going to be horrible. He couldn’t sleep last night, and just spent the time in bed tossing and turning. Somehow he managed to fall asleep, but for how exhausted he felt, it wasn’t but a few hours. 

Minho gets up and grunts. Squeezing his eyes shut. Okay the room should definitely not be spinning like that. Fuck he can’t get sick. The way his stomach feels like a hollow pit, but also nauseous at the same time reminds him that he didn’t eat last night. Which considering the other 7 nosy boys is surprising that it went unnoticed. 

He changes into some dark sweats and an oversized t-shirt. Something soft to soothe the irritation he feels in his skin. Sighing, he mentally tracts how he feels. The skin irritation and heat he feels definitely is the beginnings of a fever. His lack of appetite and slight nausea is another point for him being sick. 

Frustration wells up in Minho when he walks out the door and staggers, immediately reaching for the wall. He absolutely does not want his boyfriends finding out he is sick. He loves them very much, and of course doesn’t want to worry them, but they can be mother hens when someone is sick. Minho doesn’t need that. He can take care of himself fine. 

When a sneeze surprises him and makes his legs buckle, he sits down waiting for the dizziness to pass. He just needs to make it to the bathroom to find the medicine and then the kitchen to make something light and get some water. After that he can make some excuse to stay in his room all day. Maybe tell the others he has a new spell he is working on. That might work.

Making it to the kitchen was harder than he wanted to admit. He kept having to lean on the wall and wait until he was steady enough to walk again. He didn’t run into any of his boys, and while he was grateful, he was suspicious. Living with so many people it’s inevitable that you rarely have time alone. 

Once in the kitchen he sets about to make some rice and a fried egg. Just something easy. Rice is already made in the cooker, so all that’s left is his egg. Looking at the clock it reads _11:53am._ That’s why no one was around. He vaguely recalls plans being made last night for groups to go out today. He didn’t remember him agreeing to anything, so the boys probably assumed he wanted to stay home. Ignoring the pang of loneliness in his heart, he plates his food and sits at the table. 

The first few bites go down easy, but after being about halfway done with his breakfast, it comes back up. Realizing he won’t make it to the bathroom, Minho leans over the sink and heaves until there is nothing left. Leaving him to dry heave until he is out of breath and completely out of energy. 

Minho turns on the water and washes his hands and face, swishing water around his mouth to remove the taste. Tears prick his eyes. Okay maybe he does want someone to come mother hen him. He feels awful. His nose is starting to run, sweat is building up making him uncomfortable, his head is pounding like a jackhammer is hitting his brain. The accumulation of his sickness hits him and he chokes on a sob. 

A hand on his shoulder makes him jump and yelp. Of course setting off another dizzy spell. He collapses into the person behind him. 

“Minho!?” 

Leaning his head back on the person’s shoulder, through blurry eyes, he notices it was Hyunjin. Oh god one of the most mother hens of his boyfriend. Although he detested seeming weak, more tears fall from his eyes and he sighs in relief. Maybe now he will be able to rest and get help to feel better.

“Hung, are you okay? Why are you crying?” Hyunjin turns Minho around to get a better look at him. 

Minho blushes and hides his face. It’s one thing to feel weak, but it’s another thing to have someone see it. 

“I’m not crying I just have some-okay I _am_ crying but if you tell anyone I’ll make you regret it.”

Minho glares straight into Hyunjin’s eyes, but the effect is ruined when he sneezes right into it after. Fuuuuuck now he just got his boyfriend potentially infected. Minho’s eyes well up with tears again. 

“Hyung it’s okay! I’ll take some medicine with you if that makes you feel better. Let’s get up and go to your room. Do you want to shower and change? Or I can just help you get changed and lie down with you.” 

“Showering sounds amazing, but I don’t think I’ll be able to stand that long. I’m really dizzy right now.” Minho replies, burying his head into Hyunjin’s neck. 

Hyunjin hugs him tight and nods okay. Bracing his arms under Minho’s knees and back, he stands up with a grunt. 

“We’ll get changed real quick then, and I’ll make you some warm tea, okay, baby?” Hyunjin murmured into Minho’s ear. Making sure his voice was at a low volume so as to not make Minho’s headache worse. 

Minho just nods. Not trusting his voice without coughing. 

  
  
  


Hours later, Minho wakes up wondering when he fell asleep, not remembering his eyes closing. He doesn't feel as hot or stuffy anymore. His headache is down to a light throbbing, and his nose is no longer stuffed up. His throat is still scratchy and he still wants to cough, but overall he feels much better than this morning. 

Sitting up in bed, he notices a glass of water on the nightstand. Feeling grateful for Hyunjin, he takes a large gulp, and then sips on it while looking around the room. Hyunjin cleaned up all the used, dirty tissue paper and left a bucket beside his bed. Even though Minho doesn't feel nauseous right now, he appreciates the sentiment. Noticing the dark window, with a start he realizes he slept longer than he thought. _8:14pm_ Wow, he really slept a long time. 

“You’re awake? How are you feeling?” 

Minho looks to find Hyunjin walking towards him with some more water and a medicine bottle. He takes the new water and swallows the medicine. Saying thank you, Minho returns the water to Hyunjin’s waiting hand.

Hyunjin feels Minho’s forehead with a hum.

“Seems like your fever is down. Seungmin and Chan are in the kitchen making some soup for dinner if you are up for food.” Hyunjin sits beside Minho, so Minho leans his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder. Hyunjin starts to rub his hand through Minho’s hair. Minho relaxing further into Hyunjin’s body. 

“Mmmm. Yeah I think some food will make me feel a little better. I’m feeling alright, but I still feel achy and exhausted.” Minho replies to Hyunjin’s question after a stretch of silence. 

“Alright, Lovely. Do you want to take a shower before then? I can help if you need it as well.” 

Minho contemplates the offer. He does feel a little hungry, but the sweat he feels sticking his clothes to his skin, and the gross feeling he has from his hair wins out. Shower it is. The thought of being clean and possibly getting a little massage from Hyunjin scrubbing the soap into his body sounds glorious. 

“Shower, definitely. And with you, please,” Minho answers with a chuckle, “I don’t think I have the strength to lift my arms”

Letting out a yelp, Minho clings to Hyunjin. Hyunjin just laughs while Minho glares and pouts, but wraps his arms around Hyunjin anyway. Hyunjin walks to the bathroom quickly, but carefully. 

“Oh! Hyung, you’re up. How are you feeling?” Jisung says, having just left the bathroom, upon noticing them. 

“I’m better. Still feeling gross, but I think it was probably a 24 hour bug.” 

Jisung kisses Minho on the cheek and dodges the slap with a cackle. Minho sighs loudly, but can’t hide the smile threatening to show.

Hyunjin places him on the closed toilet and goes to turn on the water, but not before kissing Minho on his other cheek.

“You guys are going to get sick if you keep kissing me.” Minho complains. 

He loves the affection when he feels bad, but he worries about infecting them.

“Hyung, we are fine. I’m sure just a little kiss on the cheek isn’t going to make us sick. Now come on let's get undressed and in the shower before the water gets cold.”

  
  


After the shower, Minho feels a hundred times better. The steam helped with his congestion and headache. Washing the sweat away makes his body feel nice and clean, and improves his mood by a lot. He isn’t as tired now because the shower woke him up, and the hot water soothed the body aches. Minho’s stomach growls and he blushes. Hyunjin giggles, and kisses him on the cheek again. His hyung is so cute.

“Come on, hyungie. Let’s go get some soup.” Hyunjin says fondly.

  
  


Coming into the kitchen, Minho smiles. Chan and Seungmin are working side by side singing and swaying to the music softly playing in the corner. Jeongin and Felix are at the table. The younger helping the latter with some Korean. 

Hyunjin sits Minho at the table while he goes to plate up the soup. Minho hmms in satisfaction when the sup hits his stomach. Just what he needed. The soup manages to settle, and helps bring his energy back up.

Minho still feels lethargic, but at least he doesn’t feel as sick as he did earlier. Probably just a 24 hour bug. 

Everyone comes to sit at the table as soon as dinner is finished. Lazy smiles passed around. A few kisses pressed into cheeks. A silence is covering the table, but it’s nothing bad. The late hour brings yawns and heavy eyes. 

“Why did you guys make dinner so late? It’s 9:30 now. Definitely not the time we usually eat.” 

Minho breaks the comfortable silence, asking the question even though he, most likely, knows the answer.

When no one meets his eyes Minho scoffs ignoring the warm feeling in his heart. 

“You guys are ridiculous.” He huffs.

“Awwww, we love you too, hyung!” Jisung sings.

Everyone laughs when Minho throws a napkin at Jisung. The blush on his face tells them they aren’t wrong, but they know he shows his love in other ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short or if it feels rushed! It was just a little something I had stuck in my head for a while


End file.
